


what a hardship

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Nwalin Week 2018, Rule 63, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There is only one bed, what a hardship.





	what a hardship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7. sharing a bed of nwalin week 2018.
> 
> This is the inevitable femslash!nwalin ficlet.

‘What a hardship,’ Nori laments, her hand on her chest, her head cocked so the way Dwalin loves, with miles and miles of red-brown hair spilling down her back, ‘just  _ one  _ bed,  _ however  _ shall we manage?’ 

Nori winks at Dwalin as she turns, letting her bag slide onto the floor, not turning fully to let Dwalin ogle at her backside.

Dwalin huffs and closes the door behind her, shrugging down her own bag, lets her eyes linger on Nori’s body, pretending to just now notice how fine it is, even when there’s no-one present to pretend for. ‘We’ll manage,’ she says, crossing her arms to give Nori a better view int oher low-cut top, ‘as long as you don’t hog the blankets,’ she muses, which she knows full well that Nori will, after enough familiarity with the two of them sharing a bed, as they have shared everything for the longest time.

Nori turns fully and her left hand is on her chest, the right on her hip, her pretty features arranged into a look of almost over-the-top incredulity. ‘Me? Hog the blankets? Never!’

Dwalin has to kiss her then, and not only to shut her up, there’s nothing to it, no other option but that and what a hardship it is. It’s absolutely horrible to have Nori’s toned body and her small perfect breasts pressed against her own ampleness, her lips locking with Nori’s, who’s kissing back, hungry and eager, sliding her thigh between Dwalin’s thighs.

Dwalin thanks whatever deities there are that Nori’s wearing a light summer-dress, all the better for her to slide her big hands under it and squeeze Nori’s bare arse the way they both like.

Nori squeezes hers in kind. ‘Why,’ she says, a little breathless, ‘are you trying to seduce me, Dwalin? What a scandal!’

‘You need seducing?’ Dwalin rumbles, combing her fingers through Nori’s wild hair, upon which a slightly wilting flower-crown is perched upon, the product of Dwalin’s handiwork as they had walked through a meadow to get to this remote little inn, which, to both their delight, provides little private cottages for quests. 

Nori’s eyes sparkle with mischief. ‘Well, you  _ could _ try, I suppose.’

‘You seduced  _ me _ , remember?’

And Dwalin remembers Nori all eager lips and wandering hands, after that one show, peeling Dwalin out of her band-shirt and black jeans, mouth and hand all over her, her hands all over Nori, both shivering and sated after, knowing they were not done with each other, wouldn’t be for a long time.

There wasn’t a bed that first time, but there is now. Dwalin lays Nori down onto it and links their fingers, where a matching set of golden rings gleam, marking a promise made and a future together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin is in a band with Thorin, Dís and Frerin, because everybody lives, dammit!


End file.
